


Inland Taipan

by Bubbly12



Category: 91 Days (Anime), Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelo has his own squad of assassins, Angelo is insane, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Complicated Relationships, Crossover, Everybody wants revenge, F/M, Gogo's crazy sister, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder, Nero wants to kill Angelo, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Strega wants Angelo, Unrequited Love, but still loves him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12
Summary: Angelo Lagusa is not only known as Avilio Bruno, but he is also known as the deadly assassin Inland Taipan. Trained by Bill and the Deadly Vipers, he finds a new purpose in life. So once he has finished his business with the Vanetti's, he must decide if he should pursue vengeance against the Black Mamba. At the same time, Nero Vanetti is trying to track down Avilio for his betrayal. With new allies and enemies, what will be left of Angelo Lagusa?
Relationships: Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno & Bill, Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno & Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno/Nero Vanetti, Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno/Original Character(s), Bill/Beatrix Kiddo, Strega Galassia/Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Meeting the Snake Charmer

In the busy streets of Chicago, a boy of only twelve is targeting his next victim. Once becoming an orphaned street urchin, pickpocketing became a need for survival, that it eventually became second nature to him. He just finished the last slice of pineapple from a can, when he spotted his target. A long haired man was walking through the crowd. The man had a certain aura of confidence as he walked, but his eyes were saying, ‘I’m in pain.’ That gave the boy the que to attack. He ran to the side of the man and purposely bumped into him. His small hand slid into the pocket and carefully pulled out the wallet.

“I’m sorry mister!” He cried out as he ran off, leaving the man in a sea of people. The man stood there a couple seconds as he watched the boy disappear. The pain in his eyes from earlier seemed to be replaced with curiosity. 

The boy had made it to a run down motel he had been staying for a couple weeks. He pulled out the key for his room and walked inside. In the room lay a pile of wallets and a couple empty cans of pineapple. The was a small television on top of a table, a bed with old stains and walls with wallpaper flower decorations. As he sat on the edge of the bed, he pulled out the wallet to open it. Before he did, he began to admire the craftsmanship of the design and texture of the wallet. It was a black leather wallet and the name Bill spelled out in cursive and gold coloring on the side. When he finally decided to open it, it fell out like a list and inside were many cards. Many had different languages, like Spanish, Japanes, Russion, and etc. 

“You know, it’s not very polite to steal other people’s wallets.” The boy jumped and turned to see the man he bumped into the street. “In some countries, they still continue the practice of cutting off the hands of thieves.” The tone of his voice was cool and smooth. The man looked around the room and saw the pile of wallets. “Though I can say you have a talent for it.”

“What do you want?” The boy asked and the man noticed that he spoke with an Italian accent.

“Isn’t it obvious?” The man asked with a raised eyebrow. He pointed at the wallet in the boy’s hand. “That wallet belongs to a guy named Bill, are you Bill by any chance?” The boy seemed hesitant at first, but threw the wallet at the man, now named Bill. Bill caught the wallet with just two fingers, but still kept his gaze locked with the glaring eyes of the boy. 

Bill seemed to be analysing the youth in front of him. By the state of his clothes and shithole called a room, the kid was either an orphan or a runaway or maybe both.

“Where are your folks?” Bill asked him and the kid looked confused, but then became irritated. 

“None of your business! Look, ya gonna call the police or what? Because if you are not, you can just leave.” Bill just smirked and put his wallet into his pocket. He only took two steps towards the boy that set him off a panic. The boy pulled out a switchblade and pointed it at Bill. “Don’t get any closer! I’ll kill you I swear!”

“Kill me?” Bill asked with a chuckle. “Do you really think you can pull that off? In fact, at this moment, I already have a couple ideas on how to kill you.” As Bill continued to walk towards him, the boy took steps back and his hands holding the blade were trembling. He froze immediately once his back touched the wall. “I can easily disarm you and use your own switchblade to slit your throat or I can pull out my pistol and shoot you in the head and those are two.” Bill said as he showed two fingers to emphasize his point. “Which of those do you prefer or do you want me to give you more options?”

As Bill waited for a response, the boy began to recall everything that led him to this moment. The day his whole life changed, his twelfth birthday. He remembered being with his best friend Corteo, his little brother Luce and his mother’s warm presence. As he waved goodbye to Corteo, him and Luce went into the closet to hide so they could surprise their father when he came home. It was supposed to be a heartwarming moment, but it was shattered when three men decided to destroy their lives. He heard his father call one of the men who pulled a gun at him, Vincent. His mother was on her knees pleading Vincent not to harm his father, but hit her face with the gun. Before he could stop him, Luce ran out of the closet to their mothers’ arms, the other two men pointed their guns at them. His father bravely tried to defend them, he managed to stab Vincent but was shot three times. His mother begged them to spare his little brother, but were shot dead as well. It was cruel, these heartless men slaughtered his family like they were animals. 

He was the only one to escape, barely. The boy ran as fast as he could, the sound of the bullet still ringing in his ears. The corpses of his family still appear in his nightmares. He went into hiding in Corteo’s house and Corteo’s words being, “At this moment, you and I are brothers.” It hurt to leave Corteo, but he had no choice. Those men were part of the mafia and he was a loose end. If he continued to stay with Corteo, he would get him killed. So he left his town Lawless behind, and took the nearest train to Chicago. Now, an old bastard is going to kill him over a damn wallet. He might as well have died with his family. But suddenly a spark of clarity overcame his fear and he gripped the hilt of his blade more tightly. His hazel eyes harden, fear replaced with rage. He cannot die here, not before the bastards who took his family pay.

“No.” He said.

“No what?” Bill asked.

“I ain’t gonna die today.” He told him and ran at Bill while thrusting the blade with both hands. All his energy was put inside the blade, ready to kill to survive. However, before he could plunge it inside the other man’s chest, Bill grabbed the boy’s hands and pulled him down and slammed his kneecap into the boy’s stomach. He cried out and dropped the blade as he held his stomach in pain. “Y-you bastard…” 

Bill gripped the boy’s dark brown hair and tilted his head upward so the boy would face him. He pulled out his gun and placed it on the other’s forehead. Bill expected the boy to start crying and pleading for his life. But instead the boy’s eyes shined defiantly at him, no fear whatsoever. 

“Impressive, but not good enough, however,” Bill retracted his gun, “you’re right. This isn’t the day you die.”

“Huh?” Bill lets the boy go and he stands up. He looks at Bill with confusion and one hand on his injured stomach. “Are you some kind of whack job or something?”

Bill just gave a small laugh and answered him.

“Something like that. Anyways, my name’s Bill, what’s yours?” Boy just scoffed.

“Why the hell would I tell you my name?” He says to Bill.

“Because it’s common courtesy. I trust you must have had a mother who taught you about politeness” The boy flinched when Bill said ‘had’. Not only did he know he knew the boy was an orphan, but it felt as if Bill put a spell on the boy, compelling him to answer him.

“My name is Angelo Lagusa.” 

“Nice to meet you Angelo.” Again, Angelo’s life had changed. 

* * *

  
Bill didn’t know why he decided to adopt the boy. He recently became a father and now he has taken up another child to raise. Well the boy was already adolescent, so he was a lot more easy than baby BB. When Bill arrived in Chicago, his mind was only on the job. The Galasias hired him to kill another assassin that was targeting them. Normally he asks one of his subordinates to do it for him, but most of them disbanded after El Paso and he really needed to kill something to get his mind off her. Maybe that’s why he took him in. When he placed the gun on Angelo’s forehead, the look he gave him was the same one she had when Bill shot her in the head. By sparing the boy, it felt like Bill was rewriting the past, rewriting a wrong. 

“Why do I have to learn the difference between Mandarian and Chinese? Aren’t they the same thing?” Angelo asked Bill once they finished their daily lecture on languages. 

“It’s better to learn how to proficiently speak a language, communication plays a big part of the job. How are you going to manage if you can’t properly communicate with your future employer and allies?” Bill told him. “Next week I’m going to have you learn Japanese. You’re lucky that O-Ren is an old friend of mine and I’ve managed to convince her to train you to perfect your swordman skills.” 

“I’ve already got the basics, can’t you just keep training me?” Angelo asked him. “You’re already teaching martial arts and how to use handguns. Why are you planning to pass me around for your associates to help in my training?” After he said, the wailing of a baby is heard from the living room. 

“That’s why.” Bill says as he goes to check on BB. Angelo pouted as he watched Bill leave. He’s been staying with him and newborn daughter for about three months, ninety-one days to be exact. And over the course of time, Angelo began to admire Bill for his intelligence, wisdom and ruthlessness. Training was a torture, but it will all be worth it once he cuts down the bastards who stole his family. Blood for blood. 

Bill came back carrying little BB. As Angelo observed the display of fatherly affection Bill was giving his daughter, he couldn’t help but be reminded of his own father, Tesla Legusa. Then the image of Bill and BB changed to his mother cradling a newborn Luce. He was only eight years old when his brother was born. 

“Angelo, you okay?” Angelo had just noticed that he was lost in his memories. 

“Yeah, it’s just weird seeing you being a dad and all.” He said covering for himself. Bill knew he was lying, but played along anyway. He never was a nice guy and being sweet was reserved for only one person, until BB came into his life. 

“Yes well, I do try. Being a single first-time dad really does change a person.” Bill tells him. 

“Where’s the missus?” Angelo asked him. Bill gave him a glare that basically told him that ‘you shouldn’t have asked that’ and Angelo soon regretted it. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“I don’t have a wife.” Bill tells him. “I had a lover, but she’s gone and that’s all I can say.”

For the next month, Bill had been teaching Angelo Japanese language and customs. After hours of lectures, his sword training intensified. Bill had told him that O-Ren would be insulted if Angelo only knew just the basics. On the last day of the month, they were finally heading towards the airport. Bill informed Angelo that one of his other proteges, Sofie Fatale, would be escorting him to Japan to meet O-Ren. As they headed towards the entrance of the airport Bill put his hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

“Angelo, you want to know why I didn’t tell you about BB’s mother?” Angelo’s eyes widened in anticipation of the answer. “It’s because at times, you remind me of her.”

“Is that why you want me to ship me off so badly?” Angelo asks him. Bill gives him one of his rare smiles. 

“Once you return, I’ll tell you everything.” Right after he said that, a woman in a black kimono walked towards them with a smile of poise. “Ah, if it isn’t my beautiful and brilliant Sofie.”

“Bill, as always it’s a pleasure.” She lifts her hand and Bill gives it a kiss. Angelo can see a faint blush appearing in her cheeks. 

_ Always popular with the ladies.  _ Angelo said internally with a bored look. Then Sofie turned to look at him. Angelo couldn’t help but be nervous as she observed him; her appearance screamed elegance and grace. 

“You must be Angelo Lagusa, my mistress is interested in meeting you. Bill has said many great things about you.” Sofie tells him as she raises her hand for a shake. Angelo gives her his hand and they both handshake in greeting. 

“Bill has said the same thing about you too Ms. Fatale.” 

* * *

  
They both soon headed off together at the airport when they said farewell to Bill. When Angelo was on the plane, he couldn’t help contemplate what Bill had just told him. Who was the woman he loved and had a child with? What did he mean when he said she was gone? Was she dead or did she leave him? Before he could ask himself more questions, the plane had started to take flight. He gripped the armchair of his seat and his heart started to pound. Sofie looked at him and with a teasing smile.

“Never been on a plane before?” She asked him.

“Nope first time.” He answers her. 

“You better get used to it. In this line of work, you’ll be traveling most of the time.” Sofie starts flipping through a magazine. Most of the flight was spent in silence, but Sofie would tell Angelo about O-Ren. How he should present himself in her presence and what to call her. She also lets him know that O-Ren is a reasonable woman and will hear what others have to say. What she doesn’t tolerate is disrespect, especially if it’s about her heritage. Last person who did that lost his head. 

When they finally landed at the Japanese airport, Sofie had driven them to O-Ren’s hideout. As they walked together, Angelo noticed the guards with domino masks in front of the doors. The masks had concealed their expressions, but he couldn’t help but find their eyes judging him. The doors opened and there in the middle stood a beautiful woman wearing a long black kimono. To her left stood a bald headed man with the same domino mask and to her right stood a young girl in a school uniform. Instantly, Angelo remembered what both Bill and Sofie told him to present himself. He took a couple steps forward and bowed.

“Ishii-san, it is a great honor to meet you.” He tells her in japanese. Angelo could hear the snicker come from the girl at the right. As he looked up, he was surprised to see that O-Ren already stood in front of him. 

“I see Bill has taught you japanese, I’ve also been told you’ve been taught in wielding a sword.” She tells him and then he hears the sound of a sheath of a sword. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to test out your abilities.” 

This should have frightened him, but Angelo could feel a smirk form across his face. He began to unsheath his own sword and held it front of him with both hands. 

“I’m ready when you are.” O-Ren couldn’t help but smile at his confidence. Soon both their swords clashed. 

  
  



	2. Mark of the Cottonmouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his stay in Japan, Angelo gets a glimpse of the life of an accomplished assassin. He will start to question if the life an assassin is the right path to choose. While at the same time, dealing with a mean Gogo Yubari.

The impact of O-Ren’s sword had pushed Angelo back. It was then he noticed she was holding her sword in her right and her scabbard with her left. She was already in an attack position and waiting for him to make his move. He gripped his hilt a bit more tighter and took a breath to calm his nerves. Still, as Angele took a couple steps to the side to circle O-Ren, she remained unmoving like a statue. Her eyes seemed to follow his movement instead, which caused him to get more tense. Angelo then took a step forward and thrusted his sword at the direction of O-Ren’ head.

However, she had moved her head to side and Angelo tried to repeat the same action but O-Ren was already close to him and already swinging. He barely managed to block in time. O-Ren was now on the offensive and all Angelo could do was block her attacks. Her lighting speed of attacks were never ending and all Angelo could do was evade. Once the swords and scabbard clashed again, Angelo slided down so he could attack O-Ren from behind. He was about to thrust his sword at her, but the scabbard whipped him across the face. 

“Ah! Dammit!” Angelo cursed as he held his bruising cheek and he could hear the giggle of the teen girl. Before Angelo could lift his head up, he could already hear the quick footsteps approaching him. By instinct, he managed to dodge the sword that was very close to impaling him. He tried to try and attack again, but O-Ren just slammed her scabbard at the back of his head. Angelo just gripped the back of his head and ran at the other side of the room as fast he could. He wanted to create some distance between him and O-Ren so he could better form a strategy. As he tried to catch his breath, O-Ren was smirking at him.

“I will say that you are very fast on your feet, but your swordsmen skills are mediocre at best.” She told him with a taunting smile. Angelo glared at her and he slowly got his composure back. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” He tells her and gets into an attacking position. 

His feet quickly lifted off the ground and went straight at O-Ren. His sword collided with the scabbard which pushed his arms up and turned his body at the side. In those couple seconds, O-Ren had slashed at his right leg and Angelo hit the floor in pain. The wound wasn’t deep to cause amputation, but he was losing so much blood. His blood was spreading all over the floor and O-Ren’s sandals had gotten soaked with it. 

“Instead of wasting energy on randomly attacking your opponent, in moments of pause try to always keep them guessing what your next move is.” Her sword made a whip-like noise and drops of Angelo’s blood came off and hit the floor. “Let that scar be a reminder of this lesson.” O-Ren tells him as she sheathes her sword. She turns to look at Sophie. “Quickly get him medical attention we can’t have him dying of blood loss.”

* * *

For the next few weeks, O-Ren has been teaching Angelo intensely in swordsmanship. O-Ren was just as strict as Bill, but a little more patient. While training, Angelo had started to call her sensei. There were little breaks, but once Angelo’s leg started to ache they would stop to check if it was healing properly. Besides training, O-Ren began to tutor Angelo in Japanese, stating he needed to improve more in his pronunciation as he spoke. 

While he was practicing in the training room, Gogo Yubari walked in. As Angelo saw her approaching he stopped slicing the training dummies. 

“Yabari-san, are you here to train too?” He asks her, but she merely scoffs at him.

“Your japanese is still shit.” She tells him. Angelo had already gotten used to Gogo’s ‘strange’ attitude, so he wasn’t offended. 

“Sorry, learning a new language is pretty hard for me.” He told her in english. He looks down at his sword and stares at his own reflection. “It's a lot harder than using a sword.”

“Even your english sounds weird.” Gogo states with ridicule. “And your swordsmanship is just as shitty as your japanese.”

“I could say the same thing about your personality.” Angelo shot back. The two scowled at each other. Angelo had suspected that Gogo was getting jealous of the attention O-Ren was giving him. “You know, if my swordsmanship is as bad as you say, then that makes Ishii sensei a bad teacher.”

“Hold your tongue before I cut it off.” Gogo growled out. “O-Ren-sama shouldn’t waste her time with your ungrateful ass.” Angelo just smirked, enjoying getting under her skin.

“Someone’s jealous.” He taunted and Gogo took a step toward Angelo. Gogo’s face was inches away from his, Angelo couldn’t help but feel the warmth of blush form in his face. Despite the cold look in her eyes, Gogo was a pretty girl. Before, he never really paid much attention to girls and preferred the company of his friend Corteo. So having a girl be this close to him felt really strange. “What are you doing?”

“You have a cute face.” She tells him and then pulls out a small knife. The knife gently slides downward Angelo’s cheek and a bit of blood begins to form from the cut. “I’d like to carve it up.”

Angelo only glared at her and Gogo gave him a cruel smile. Then suddenly Angelo swiped her leg and Gogo fell hitting her head on the floor. The shock in her face gave Angelo satisfaction. Gogo quickly recovered from her stupor and tried to slice Angelo’s legs, but he leaped above her. He was soon standing behind Gogo as she crouched down and placed his sword against her neck. 

“It’s my win.” He tells her, but Gogo just laughed. 

“Is that what you think?” Gogo’s hands hit the floor to balance herself as she kicks up at Angelo’s hold of his sword. The sword is flying up the air and impales itself at the other side of the room. Angelo was so overwhelmed that he didn’t have time to react when Gogo knocked him down with her feet. 

With two hands holding the hilt of the knife, Gogo was about to plunge it into one of Angelo’s eyes. He managed to stop her attack when he grabbed Gogo’s hands, subduing her. The tip of the blade was so close to his eyeball that he was certain if he blinked it would cut his eyelids. Both were grunting from their struggle with the knife; Gogo wanting to gouge out Angelo’s eyeballs and Angelo pushing the knife away and trying to pry Gogo’s fingers from the hilt. The booming sound of the double doors opened and the two stopped and turned their heads to the direction of the newcomer. They both froze once they realized it was Sophie . Her face was unreadable as she eyed the two kids.

“O-Ren-sama has announced an important meeting, everyone must be there at once.” That was all she said before leaving. Gogo quickly got off Angelo and looked at him with annoyance. 

“This isn’t over.” Gogo tells him and they both leave the training room. 

* * *

In the conference room, all the bosses of Tokyo, Japan sat with looks of apprehension. The Crazy 88 surrounded the room, while Johnny Mo stood at O-Ren right and Gogo stood by her left. In front of O-Ren seemed to be two lumps covered by a sheet of cloth. Angelo stood by Sophie at the other side of the room and listened to the announcement O-Ren was informing everyone.

“Today, it seems that Tanaka’s son had sent two assassins to kill me. However,” she pulls the fabric to reveal two decapitated heads of a man and a woman and many of the bosses gasped, “as you can see they failed.” Angelo felt a chills running up his spine and heard his heart hammering in his chest. He knew once he agreed to a life of an assassin, he would see many dead bodies but to him this seemed barbaric. 

_ But they were killers too! They must have known this would happen to them someday!”  _ But as Angelo continued to stare at the heads, he noticed that they both had looks of shock and despair. He swallowed a lump in his throat and began to berate himself.  _ Coward! How do you expect to avenge your family if you don’t have the balls to kill?! _

“After I killed the first one, the second managed to inform me that there is another assassin guarding him and I am telling you all this because I believe my last message wasn’t fully received in our last meeting. After Tanaka’s offspring has been dealt with, I’ll bring you all his head as well.” She says to the crime council and some of the bosses began to sweat. “Gogo, I want you to take care of the assassin while the Crazy 88 are fighting against Tanaka’s men.” In that moment, Angelo spoke up.

“Sensei, forgive my interruption but may I ask something?” O-Ren looks at him curiously.

“You may.”

“May I have permission to join Gogo against the assassin?” Angelo asked her.  _ I might as well stain my hands with blood now than later.  _ He thought to himself, and O-Ren cold cat-eyes continued to examine him.

“You think you are ready?” She asked him coolly. 

“Yes, I am.” Angelo stated confidently.

“Then you have my approval and for the rest of you the meeting is adjourned.” As everyone was leaving, O-Ren called out for Angelo. “Angelo stay, I have something else to tell you.”

When the room was finally emptied out and they were alone, O-Ren began to speak to him.

“I wanted to talk more privately about your decision. I couldn’t help but wonder why you would this if you could barely stand to see those two over there.” She said as her head tilted a bit to the direction of the heads of the assassins. 

“Sensei I didn’t mean to offend-”

“To be honest, I think you should do this. Once you have a taste of this life, you’ll be able to decide if it’s worth pursuing.” O-Ren places her hand on his shoulder. “Try to remember why you chose to do this.” 

* * *

Angelo and Gogo were behind the Crazy 88 when they finally arrived at Tanaka’s hideout. Angelo was beginning to feel anxious and his breathing was getting heavy.

“Hey dipshit.” Angelo snapped his head to the direction of Gogo. “Have some of this, this will calm your ass down.” She hands him her half finished bottle of sake.

“Thanks…” Angelo takes a drink and notices that Gogo has brought her meteor hammer instead of a sword. “Why did you bring that instead of your sword?”

“I prefer this than a sword, it makes the killing more fun.” Gogo tells him gleefully. Angelo’s eyes widened in shock of her response. Then another question popped in his.

“Do you remember who your first kill was?” When he said that the gates opened and Tanaka’s men were waiting on the other side. Everyone pulled out their weapons and screamed a war cry as they clashed. 

Angelo stood aghast as he witnessed the bloodbath happening in front of him. Horrible screams of agony filled his ears and blood gushed everywhere when someone lost a limb. All he could do was stand there paralyzed and suddenly memories of his family’s murder flashing in his head. He was snapped back to his senses when he felt a rough tug on his sleeve. 

“Move your ass you damn fool!” Gogo yelled as she pulled Angelo. They both managed to avoid detection and snuck inside the hideout. 

As they made it up the stairs where Tanaka’s son was located, they both ducked down when a shuriken was thrown their way. Then footsteps were heard and both looked to see the assassin that was guarding Tanaka. He seemed to be of japanese descent and looked to be in his early twenties. Angenlo heard Gogo give a small giggle as she stood facing their opponent.

“So you finally reveal yourself eh? How long were you hiding in the shadows?” Gogo asked with her meteor hammer in hand. Angelo soon pulled out his sword and stood by her side.

“A while,” he replied, “I wanted to kill you two just as you were about to reach your destination.” He had a smirk when he looked them over. “I know you are Gogo, your madness is well known.” His eyes turned to Angelo and said, “You, however, are new. Have a name boy?” 

Angelo remained silent and glared at the other instead. The assassin only signed as he pulled out his own sword. 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” He taunted him. “My name’s Hayate Kuroda, now that you know my name will you tell me yours now?” Angelo looked to see Gogo give him a slight nod. He turned to Hayate and answered.

“My name is Angelo.”

“Angelo.” Hayate said while sounding out the words. “Either you have a low profile or this your first time.” He smiled cruelly and pointed his sword at Angelo, “I’m honored to be your first, but unfortunately for you I’ll also be your last.”

The sound of Gogo’s meteor hammer swinging in air filled the room. She was the first one to slowly approach Hayate who was taking a few steps back. When she swung her weapon at him, he countered it and in that moment Angelo ran to swing his sword. It caught Hayate by surprise, but he managed to block the attack. Angelo was on the offensive and was trying to slice off Hayate's arm. As fast as Angelo struck, Hayate was quick to dodge. When the swords clashed again, Hayate took the opportunity to push Angelo back with his sword to catch him off guard. It worked for a couple seconds, but before he could decapitate Angelo, Angelo ducked in time. The meteor hammer soon slammed into Hayate’s chest knocking him down to the floor. Hayate gasped for air and Angelo then tried to pierce his sword into Hayate’s chest. However Hayate managed to move out of the way in time and Angelo only pierced the floor. Before he could pull his sword out, Hayate was already on his feet and his sword was already in the air about to swing downward. 

“Goodbye!” He screamed and Angelo’s eyes widened as he saw his reflection in the blade. But then Gogo’s meteor hammer wrapped around Hayate’s sword and stopped it from moving. “What the hell?! Let go! Little bitch!” He screamed as he tried to pull his sword.

Seeing as this was his only chance, Angelo pulled out his sword and impaled Hayate in the stomach. The blood splashed into Angelo’s face and everything seemed to stop at that moment. It was until Hayate started coughing blood, Angelo knew what he just did. Hayate finally let go of his sword and stared down at the blade that was through him. Then looked at Angelo, the bewilderment he had before slowly left his face and was soon replaced with a look of solemn. 

“As I said before, I’m honored to be your first,” Then a gave a sad smile, “but I won’t be your last.” The blood kept pouring onto the floor and Angelo instinctively pulled out his sword. Hayate’s body soon hit the bloody floor with a splash. 

Angelo didn’t move, he just stood over the corpse of his first victim. He could hear his heart beating quickly and was breathing hard. He stared at Hayate’s lifeless eyes and felt like he was going to throw up. He heard footsteps approaching him, but didn’t turn around to look. 

“I’ll take care of Tanaka.” Gogo whispered to him. He heard her open a door and a man screaming. The man, Tanaka most likely, was heard begging for his life but he was soon silenced forever. 

* * *

The Crazy 88 were celebrating their victory and glad that most of their comrades survived. In the next meeting, O-Ren will present the crime council with the head of Tanaka’s son as promised. As the celebration was going on, Angelo was sitting crossed-legged in the indoor garden of O-Ren’s hideout. He was staring down at his own reflection in the pond and he had no expression. Angelo then heard the sound of the doors opening and a person’s footsteps. 

“Gogo said you did well and Bill has already been informed.” O-Ren said as she sat next to him. Angelo only continued to stare at the eyes of his reflection. “The man you killed was also a killer like us, and our kind are bound to face a gruesome death someday.” 

“His last words to me were that he wouldn’t be my last.” He said a monotone voice. “The thing that really bothers me about that is...I don’t feel anything at all, I’m empty. God, what would my folks think if they saw me now?” 

“Your family was murdered in front of your eyes.” It was more of a statement than a question. Angelo nodded. “Did Bill tell you about my past?” 

“Sort of, he said something about us being created the same way. He always gives me vague answers.” Angelo told her. O-Ren gave a smile and scoffed.

“I know what you mean and he was right.” Angelo tilted his head at her curiously as she continued, “I never forgot that night when my life was changed forever.” O-Ren stared at her own reflection in water as she explained her origin to Angelo.

“A yakuza boss once known as Matsumoto, murdered my parents. I hid under a bed and while my father fought honorably, an assassin attacked him from behind. I saw the light fade away from my father’s eyes and I can still feel my mother’s blood dripping onto my face when she was impaled by a sword through the bed.” She sounded emotionless, like she was numb to the pain. “I was only nine years old when it happened, but two years later retribution came.” Then she exhaled deeply and slowly turned her head to look at Angelo with a satisfied smile

O-Ren’s eyes were hollow, nothing was in them. Angelo always thought she was intimidating before, but this side of her was much more unnerving. 

“Matsumoto was a pedophile, so I disguised myself as a school and once I was on top of him.” Her eyes grew larger in excitement as she tells her story, “I dug my sword deep into his gut and I continued to push deeper inside as I made him look at me. I asked if he remembered a person with a face like mine, a person he murdered years ago. I think in his last seconds of his worthless life he did and I made sure his death was as slow as it was messy.”

Angelo didn’t know what to say, he was speechless. O-Ren masked her face to one of composure and gave a small laugh. 

“Sorry did I scare you? It wasn’t my intention, but whenever I tell someone about it I just lose myself to the moment.” 

“After you got your revenge, did it give you a reason to live?” The question caught O-Ren off guard.

“What do you mean?”

“Sometimes I wonder if I was supposed to survive at all? When I do get my revenge, what will I do with my life then?” Both were silent for a moment and then O-Ren decided to answer.

“From what I’ve heard of other assassin's revenge, most continued killing and others retired into obscurity. However, Angelo, my advice for you is this, never forget what they took from you. They not only stole your family, they also stole your life, your dreams and your innocence.” She looked at him coldly, “If you loved your family, avenge them.”

* * *

When Angelo’s training with O-Ren was over, he took a flight to Florida. Bill said that they’d be spending some time there to meet with another of his former associates. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t get to see the ocean in Japan.” Bill told Angelo as they both walked on a beach. Angelo was mostly looking at the waves as they hit the shore. “O-Ren kept you inside training all day?”

“Yeah, but I did get to visit an onsen and a bar. It was pretty cool and I liked the food.” Bill chuckled at Angelo’s answer. “You wanted me to meet O-Ren first because of what we both share.”

“Exactly, the need for revenge and avenge lost loved ones.” Bill tells him and they both stop walking and continue to look at the ocean. “You never told me about the assassin you killed.”

“They already told you about it.” Angelo told Bill, “Besides, I didn’t do it alone. Gogo helped me and if it weren’t for her I’d be dead.” 

“I’m just surprised you chose to do it, mind if I ask why?”

“I already decided that being an assassin would be a perfect profession to pursue.”

“Glad you said that because I think I’ve already come up with a codename for you.”

“What is it?”

“Ever heard of the Inland Taipan?” Angelo shook his head no.

“The Inland Taipan is a rather shy snake and prefers to be isolated. Remind you of someone?” Angelo rolled his eyes as Bill kept going. “However, it is the most venomous snake in the world. Like it?”

“I would have preferred Cobra.” Angelo mumbled. 

“You like it.”

“Bill can I tell you something?” Angelo asked him.

“Yeah?”

“Something about this beach, it feels familiar to me somehow.” Angelo shuffled his feet around. “I just feel at peace here and if I were to die, I’d rather it be here.”

* * *

Seven Years Later

A finger traces a pink scar on a pale leg. 

“Avillio, mind asking me where you got this scar?” Nero Vanetti asked as he continued to trace the scar with his index finger. “You got cut clean.”

Both laid together in bed. Clothes were all over the floor and they both looked ruffled up. Angelo was smoking a cigarette, while Nero was busy admiring Angelo’s body. Throughout the years, Angelo had gotten better at dodging his opponent attacks and thus his body didn’t suffer that many injuries. If he did, the marks faded away over time that they weren’t even visible. Except the scar O-Ren gave him never went away. 

It’s kind poetic of Nero to be fascinated with it, it’s a reminder of his lessons that day. Always keep your enemy guessing so that their defence is lowered, then strike. 

“I got it in a fight, the bastard got the drop on me.” Angelo lied. Nero moved closer to Angelo and started to kiss his neck. 

“I swear, if I find the son of bitch who did it I’ll kill’em.” Nero whispered in Angelo’s ear. Angelo only smirked, already imagining if Nero met O-Ren Ishii. She’d slice his head clean off and his blood would spurt like a water fountain. What a beautiful sight. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you, I promise.”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you either.”  _ Only I can _ . Angelo kissed Nero on the lips. They felt chapped and tasted sweet. “So you started to like pineapples in a can?”

“That’s the only thing you made us eat the entire time we were on the road!” Nero complained and Angelo gave a faint laugh. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone liked the surprise ending of this chapter? I kept thinking how long I wanted to make the chapters and at the same time I didn’t want to keep people waiting for Nero to appear in the story. So I decided to make short parts of the future when Angelo is with Nero. 
> 
> I was going to mention in the story that O-Ren would ask Bill if she could borrow Angelo. I mention later in chapters when Angelo visits Japan for his target, he’d make sure to visit O-Ren and Gogo.  
> I’m also debating if I should add Pai Mei in the story. I know Elle Driver poisoned him, but he’s appeared in many Kung-Fu movies where he dies, but in the next he’s alive. Plus Pai Mei is too badass to die from fish head poisoning. So we’ll see what happens next.


	3. Love and Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Bill and Angelo have arrived at Florida. While there, Bill convinces Angelo to join a junior baseball team, the Vipers. While at Florida, he begins to train with former assassin, Copperhead.

As the two watched the sunset by the beach, Angelo remembered the promise Bill made to him when he first left for Japan. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me about her?” Angelo asked. “You said once I got back you’d tell me about her.”

“I did, didn’t I.” Bill lights up a smoke and Angelo just looks up at him. “You are fully aware that I’m not a good man, more of a murdering bastard really.”

“Bill, what are you trying to get at?” Angelo asked Bill as he got impatient. 

“BB’s mother used to be a member of my Deadly Viper Assination Squad, called her the Black Mamba.” Bill blew a puff of smoke, “I called her that because she was the most deadliest woman I’ve ever met and I loved her. God, I loved her and still do.” 

Angelo could see the pain in Bill’s eyes. The same pain he saw back in Chicago where they first met. He could smell the smoke of the cigarette in the air. 

“In her last assignment, she was supposed to kill a crime boss called Lisa Wong, but she never came back. I thought she had been killed and for the first time in my life, I felt heartache.” The embers of the cigarette fall onto the sand. “I mourned her for three months and finally decided to track down the bastards who killed her, but then I found something even worse.”

Angelo couldn’t help but ask, “What could be even worse than that?”

“I found her. She was alive, pregnant and about to marry some piece of shit.” Bill said bitterly and dropped his cigarette on the sand and crushed it. “The cruelest act you could do to somebody you love is make them believe you were dead, and that my dear Angelo, makes people do horrible things in the moment.”

Angelo had a look of dread and felt a cold shiver go through his body. 

“What did you do?”

“I ordered her execution.” Bill tells him. “After everyone in the church was killed, I watched as the members of my Deadly Vipers beat the hell out of her and as she lay bloody and broken on the church floor,” Bill made a gesture of a gun with his hand and aimed it Angelo’s head, “she told me that the baby was mine and I shot her in the head.”

Angelo could only stare at Bill in disbelief. He couldn’t help but feel disgust towards the man and sick for feeling any sort of admiration for him. Beating and killing a pregnant woman in a church was callous and cold-blooded. They both stood there quiet and the only sound heard was the waves as they hit the shore. 

“How did BB survive?” Angelo finally asked him.

“I got a word that she survived and doctors performed a c-section.” Bill answered as he stared at the ocean. “Now she’s in a comatose state and I don’t know if she will ever wake up.”

“Do you regret it?” Angelo asked in a timid voice. Despite the hurt in his eyes, Bill had this blank emotionless expression. Then a flicker of rage lighted his dark brown eyes.

“The worst part is, I’d do it again.” He told Angelo and smiled mournfully. “That day, I was at my most masochistic.”

* * *

The next morning, Bill and Angelo were both walking towards a baseball field. Angelo wore a dark green uniform shirt, black pants, long green socks and black cleats. The name of the team, Vipers, was plastered on the front of the shirt in black. Angelo looked to be bored out of his mind and glared at Bill.

“I thought we were here to meet one of your associates, why are we here at a park?” Angelo asked Bill and then he tugged on the collar of his shirt. “Also, why are you making me wear this for? I didn’t ask to join a baseball team.”

Bill smirked at Angelo’s irritation and put the boy’s green baseball cap on him. 

“Thought you needed some more socializing and if you are going to be an assassin, you need to learn how to blend in with the crowd.” Bill answered him.

“Hey there!” A cheerful voice yelled out. Angelo saw a young black woman wearing a green track suit and baseball cap was jogging towards them. “You two must be the new recruits.” 

She had her hand out for Angelo to shake. He took it and stared at the woman’s kind brown eyes and innocent grin. However, something about her touch felt strange; it gave him more of a cold sense than a warm one.

“You must be Avilio, my name's Jeannie Bell, but to you it will be Coach Bell.” Coach Bell said to him. 

Avilio Bruno was an alias that Angelo came up with on his own. He already had it before meeting Bill and was using it to hide his true identity in case the mafia was still looking for him. Bill told him to still keep it and use it during his assignments. 

Coach Bell then turned her attention to Bill. For some reason, her kind demeanor changed and she sounded more business like with Bill. 

“You must be Mr. Bruno, I gotta say, you were very insistent that your son join my team very late in the season.” She tells him and Bill smiles charmingly at her.

“Yes I know it’s last minute, but I wanted to get my son to make friends with other kids his age.” Bill says with his hands on Angelo’s shoulders as if to emphasis his attention. “He’s really shy, so I thought getting him into sports will make him less antisocial.”

Coach Bell eyes Angelo critically, like she already knew Bill’s answer was bullshit. Her friendly demeanor was back as she smiled at Angelo again. He couldn’t help feeling that something was off about her.

“So how old are you Avilio?” Coach Bell asked him as she led Angelo to the field.

“I’m twelve.” He says and she looks more serious.

“Twelve huh? What a great age to be a kid.” She stated, Angelo clenched his fists and gave her a sweet smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Most twelve year olds don’t lose their families on their birthday. 

When they finally made it to the field, Angelo stood in front of the group of children. Most curiously stared at him, others didn’t really care about him and a couple few had politeful smiles on their faces. The team had an equal amount of boys and girls.

“Everyone, this is Avilio Bruno and he will be joining our team.” She informs the group. “Avilio, want to share with the team more about yourself?”

_Not really._

“I’m from Illinois and I’m twelve.” 

“Anything else?”

“No that’s it.” He replies with a monotone. 

The kids look at him with confusion.

“Well okay then. Anyways, let’s get started with our warm-ups!” She shouted and clapped her hands to get everyone’s full attention.

Most of practice consisted of stretches, push-ups, jogging and running around the field. When they had a break, Angelo just kept to himself. He would occasionally listen to the others as they talked and joked with their friends. He would eye some of them enviously and think to himself that he used to be just like them. Happy and carefree, oblivious of the cruelness of the world. He then focused on a pair of boys talking excitedly with each other and then Angelo began to envision himself with Corteo. His mind began to wander on Corteo, if he was doing okay, how his mother was fairing, and if he felt abandoned by Angelo. 

_At this moment, you and I are brothers_

They didn’t even properly say goodbye. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and saw it was a girl. She looked to be his age, with long brown hair and warm brown eyes. She seemed to be smiling nervously and her cheeks had a soft pink blush. 

“Coach Bell just announced that we should pick a partner to practice catch and I wanted to ask if you like to be my partner?” The girl asked shyly. “By the way my name’s Carmen.”

Angelo noticed a group of girls behind Carmen giggling and watching them with amusement. His attention then went back to Carmen. 

“Sure.” With that, her smile had grown larger and so did her confidence. 

“Awesome! Wait here, I’ll get the gloves and ball.” She said and ran to get the items. 

For the next thirty minutes everyone had been practicing with throwing and catching. At the beginning it felt like a chore, but eventually Angelo started to enjoy himself. While practicing, Carmen had started a conversation. She started asking Angelo about himself, but he would only give her short answers, so most of the conversation was about her. He learned that she was half Italian and half Cuban. She loves baseball and admires Coach Bell. Her mother was a nurse that worked with Coach Bell’s husband and her father worked for the police department. 

“You mentioned that you travel around the world.” Carmen stated, “So what does your dad do that you guys have to travel all the time?”

“My dad is a professional consultant, he helps give advice to businesses and organizations around the world on how they should run their company.” Angelo lied to her. 

“I wish I could travel around the world. When was your last trip?” Carmen asked excitedly.

“Japan.” He replied

“That’s cool!” After she said that, the whistle blew catching everyone’s attention.

“Alright kids, time to practice batting!” Coach Bell announced. Everyone quickly ran behind the gate and only Angelo lagged behind. “Carmen you’re pitching today.”

As Angelo watched his teammates, he couldn’t help but notice how focused they were. They always seemed to time their swing accurately when the ball was thrown. Few missed their target once or twice, but always made it up with a home run. Even Carmen’s pitching was impressive, she’d thrown the balls with rapid speed. 

“Avilio you’re up!” That pulled him back to reality and saw that he was already up next. He walked up to base and picked up the metal bat. When he finally got into position, the ball instantly passed him.

“Huh?” 

“Strike one!”

On the second try, Angelo did get to swing but missed.

“Strike two! Keep your eye on the ball!” Coach Bell advised.

Angelo looked to see Carmen’s confidant stance. Her eyes looked determined and focused on the catcher. She threw the ball and Angelo swung but missed again.

“Strike three! You’re out!” The whistle blew again. “Great practice guys, I better see y’all tomorrow because the big game is only two weeks away.” 

As everyone headed out the field, Angelo spotted one of the two boys from earlier. He saw that it was mom and her younger brother had arrived to pick him. He felt terrible ache in his chest, because the younger brother looked so much like Luce. Down to the long blonde hair and blue eyes. Soon his misery became hatred as he watched the happy family and Angelo vowed that the ones who stole everything from him would share his pain. His attention to the family was broken when he saw Bill’s car waiting for him. He went to sit in the backseat.

“So how was practice?”

“Good.”

* * *

“Why did we come back to the park at night?” Angelo asked Bill. Instead of wearing his baseball uniform, he was dressed in all black and had a knife with him. Both of them stood in the middle of the baseball diamond. “We’ve been here for like an hour already and Copperhead still hasn’t shown up.”

“I see your new student hasn’t learned about patience.” Angelo looked around for the source of the voice, “I was already here before you, I just wanted to get a better look at you.” A figure dressed in black, emerged from the shadows and appeared in them.

“You could have done that earlier at practice, coach.” Angelo said with a smirk. Unlike before, Coach Bell wasn’t wearing the mask of a friendly and supportive mentor. This person he was meeting now was Vernita Green, aka Copperhead. “I gotta say, it’s nice to finally meet you Copperhead.”

“Likewise, it's Inland Taipan right?” Vernita asked and Angelo cringed a bit. Bill can be heard laughing.

“He’s still getting used to it.” Bill tells Vernita, who just looks at Bill with contempt. “I know you aren’t fully on board with this, but it’s too late now, the boy has already shed blood.”

Angelo became puzzled, he thought Bill said that Vernita agreed to train him. Vernita only frowned more as her arms were crossed. 

“I thought you said she would train me.” Angelo told me.

“She will.” He tells Angelo and then looks at Vernita, “Isn’t that right coach?” Vernita glowered at Bill darkly, but then walked closer to Angelo. The way she stared down on him made his skin crawl.

“You brought a knife or any kind of edged weapon?” Angelo nodded and showed her his knife. “Good. Now go stand near the base like last time.” She walks off and grabs a large bag and pulls out a ball. “But this time, keep your eye on the ball.”

Bill went over to sit by the stands as the two were getting ready to train. 

“What I want you to do is either dodge my throws or slice these balls in halves. Do you understand?” She asks him.

“Not really, how am I supposed to cut a baseball with a knife? It’s impossible.” Angelo tells her and Vernita grabs the knife from his hand. She threw the ball in the air and when it was falling, she sliced it. Angelo looked at awe and Vernita handed the knife back to him.

He got into position and waited for her to throw the ball. Vernita had the bag next to her and then pitched the ball. Unlike Carmen who was aiming for the catcher, Vernita aimed for Angelo’s head. He managed to get out of the way in time and glared at her.

“I forgot to mention that I’m going to try to hit you, so it’s important you time your swing if you plan to cut or stab someone.” She advised and grabbed another ball. Her eyes narrowed at his, “You ready?”

Angelo nodded yes and got back to position. As the second ball was thrown, Angelo tried to slice it but he missed and it hit his shoulder. He cried out and dropped his knife. He grabbed his injured shoulder and held back his tears.

“Don’t you even think about crying! If you are going to be an assassin, never cry!” Vernita shouted at him. She already had the third ball in her hand, “Now pick up that knife.”

Throughout the night, Angelo did his best to dodge her throws because the closet he could do to the ball was scratch it. Every hit he took was rewarded with an insult and if he was able to block a ball he was just berated for it. She wasn’t like this in the morning. Jeannie Bell was nice, encouraging and upbeat. Vernita Green was hard, blunt and cold. By the end of the training, Angelo had bruises all over his body.

“Make sure to wear long sleeves for tomorrow's practice. We can’t have anybody asking questions.” Vernita tells Angelo, who only scowled back at her. She lifts his face by grabbing his chin, “Also some concealer to cover up that black eye.”

* * *

Over the weeks, Angelo had gotten better at dodging baseballs being thrown at him and was able to block them too. He still got him at times and was given another black eye. The only person who seemed to notice was Carmen and it annoyed Angelo because she would always ask questions. She even considered telling her father, which really bothered him but luckily Vernita was able to cover for him. Vernita had said that Angelo stayed late for extra batting lessons and the machine hit him in the eye.

Finally it was the last day in their time in Florida. It was also the day of the big game and the Vipers were both excited and nervous.

“Everybody hands in,” As Angelo mixed his hand with everyone else, he noticed how quick Carmen put her hand on top of his. 

“Go Vipers!” Everyone shouted and ran to the field in their position.

The game went on for the whole afternoon. Soon the scoreboard showed that both teams were neck to neck. When the Vipers managed to get three outs, they switched to batting. The Vipers already had two people make it to home base, but they needed a couple more and two were already on the second and third base. Eventually it was Angelo’s turn to bat and he gripped the handle of the bat tightly. Both he and the pitcher locked eyes. The pitcher threw the ball as hard as he could and Angelo swung.

“Strike one!”

_Damn it!_

The pitcher had a taunting smirk, which only irritated Angelo more. He threw the ball again and again Angelo missed.

“Strike two!” 

“Come on you can do it Avilio!” Carmen shouted in encouragement. However, Angelo wasn’t looking at her but at Vernita who stood behind her.

“Remember timing.” Vernita told him. Angelo took a breath and got into batting position.

He locked eyes with the pitcher again and he could swear that the kid was somehow making fun of him. The third ball was thrown and Angelo was fully concentrated on it. It was as if everything was in slow motion and as the ball got close, he swung.

“Homerun!” Someone shouted. Angelo dropped the bat and ran across the bases as fast as he could. 

His teammates already ran to fourth base, but he was still determined to make it. The catcher of the other team was thrown the ball, but before he could tag Angelo, he made a slide to fourth base.

“Vipers win!” The announcer shouted out. Everyone cheered and Angelo’s teammates surrounded him and carried him up. 

Honestly, Angelo felt uncomfortable that so many hands were touching him and winning the game wasn’t really a big deal. But he guessed that to ordinary kids like them, this must really mean a lot to them.

Once everything got settled, everyone got together for a group photo and Angelo had the honor of holding the trophy.

* * *

At night, Angelo continued his final training with Vernita. Over the last two weeks, Vernita had started to warm up to him. He could even say maybe Coach Bell's persona was real after all. Angelo had learned that she had retired from being an assassin to become a wife and mother. He already knew that she was married to a doctor, but didn’t know she had recently had a baby.

After another hour they decided to end things. 

“You did good kid and congratulations on winning.” Vernita told him. He gave her one of his rare smiles, which surprised her. Most of the time Angelo had a blank expression that she didn’t believe he was capable of much emotions.

“I had a great coach.” He tells her.

When they both finished cleaning up the remains of the cut in half baseballs, they both left the baseball diamond. It was decided that Vernita would give Angelo a ride back to the hotel, because right after the game, Bill had gotten an important call.

During the car ride, Vernita began to tell Angelo about her part in the Massacre of Two Pines.

“Vernita, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Angelo tells her. He could see the guilt was tormenting her. “I already know enough from Bill.”

“Yeah, but just his side of the story right?” Vernita said bitterly, “I think about it all the time. When I look at my own baby I am reminded of what I’ve done.” Her voice starts to strain a bit, “I want to blame Bill and say I was forced into it. But that would be a lie, I did it because I wanted to.”

Angelo was only silent, but kept his attention on her and wanted her to continue. Vernita wiped a tear that tried to escape her eye. 

“I was angry that she was able to start a new life, because she knew I wanted an out. I wanted to start a family and put my old life behind me. Whenever I would tell her about it, she'd think I was crazy for even considering it.” She gave a faint laugh, “So when I found out that she was alive and planning to live a life I wanted, I snapped. At the time I only cared about what I wanted and not about the friend I was betraying. A day after, I found out I was pregnant and I realized what I had done.”

“Why bother telling me this?” Angelo asks her.

“Why become an assassin in the first place?” Vernita asked back. Angelo remained quiet but then spoke up.

“For revenge and if becoming an assassin is what it takes to get it, then so be it.” Angelo answered, “Besides, I can never go back to living a normal life.”

“Not unless you find someone new worth living for.” She suddenly smirked and said, “You know, Carmen seems to like you very much. Ever since you got on the team, I’ve seen her staring at you most of the time.”

Angelo blushed red in embarrassment and turned his head away.

“Shuddup…” He muttered and Vernita just laughed teasingly.

* * *

Four Years Later

Angelo stood next to Carmen as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were red and puffy and Angelo knew she must have been crying for hours. The voice of the pastor sounded like white noise because their attention was solely on the casket that contained their former baseball coach. 

Before they arrived, Carmen had informed him that Coach Bell was murdered in her own home and in front of her four year old daughter Nikkia. She also said that her father was part of the investigation team trying to solve her murder and so far they don’t have much leads. Nikki hasn’t said a word, she must have been traumatized. Then Carmen softly whispered in his ear.

“I hope they catch the son of bitch who did this.” Angelo just squeezed her hand in reassurance, because that was all he could do. He was never the best of comforting people and he just didn’t feel like lying at the moment. Because the truth was that they were never going to find the culprit. Even if Nikki does decide to say anything, it wouldn’t matter because nobody here can prove of their kind’s existence. They don’t know of the real identity of the woman they are burying. They only know her as Jeannie Bell, not Vernita Green. It was only Angelo who knew the truth.

As the coffin was being lowered, his eyes met the ones of Nikkia Bell. Her face was vacant, but he could see the misery in her eyes. Angelo knew the hurt she was going through, because they both didn’t just lose loved ones but saw it happened before their eyes. While he observed the eyes of the pained girl, he noticed a familiar spark in them. Angelo knew what she wanted and why she wasn't speaking to anyone. It’s because she wants the same thing he’s been wanting for years, revenge. 

If Nikkia Bell wants revenge, then Angelo believes he is obligated to train her. Besides, her mother helped him in his path, so he might as well return the favor. 

* * *

Four Years Before

When Angelo was dropped off at the hotel, he saw that Bill had already packed their things. He was told that Bill had an assignment for Chicago. Apparently the Galassias just couldn’t stop getting into trouble. While they were on the plane, Angelo began to recall the name Galassia from a conversation not too long ago. 

_Galassia...Galassia...where did hear that name from?_

Once they made it to the Chicago airport, they took a cab to the location of a safehouse. What had happened was that Don Galassia’s nephew Strega had decided to try and expand their territory. Him and a group of his men ended up killing a member of a rival mafia family. The don explained that Strega was only sixteen years old and wanted to prove his worth. 

“So you were called to protect the don’s nephew?” Angelo asked.

“Not exactly. Don Galassia saw this more as an opportunity to get rid of the Russo Family, so he hired me to kill their don and the rest of their organization.” Bill explained.

“Then why are we going to the safehouse to meet Strega?” Angelo asked again, while tilting his head in confusion. “Why didn’t we just head over to the Russo Family’s mansion and kill their don?”

“Don Russo most likely has sent out members to kill Strega at the safehouse, so I want you to be there to protect him and if you do this you start making connections.” Bill told Angelo, “The greater the client, the higher the pay and status.” A building came into their view and Bill told the driver to stop.

They both walked in front of the building and were stopped by two guards. All Bill had to do was tell them he was the Snake Charmer and they immediately let him in. The guards had looked at Bill with fear and respect. One of them guards the room that contained Strega. The room was bare and the walls looked to be painted in white like an asylum. The only thing there was a disheveled bed in the middle and a scared and anxious Strega sitting on it. Strega wore a blue baseball cap, a large black hooded sweater, baggy blue jeans and black converse. Something told Angelo that this wasn’t Strega’s normal choice of clothing, meaning this is his disguise.

“Who are you? Who sent you?” Strega questioned and got off the bed. Bill saw that Strega was about to reach for his gun.

“Relax, I’m an acquaintance of your uncle, Bill.” He told the teenager. Strega looked shocked, but let his guard down.

“My uncle hired you to protect me?” Strega asked in disbelief.

“This is more of a courtesy between two friends.” Bill puts his hand on Angelo’s shoulder, “I was hired to kill Don Russo so I brought my little friend to protect you.” 

Strega just stared at Angelo and then out of nowhere began to laugh hysterically. Bill and Angelo were not amused.

“You’re joking right?! This kid here,” He points at Angelo, “is going to protect me? Hahaha! This has to be a joke!”

“No joke, I assure you this boy is fully capable of defending you against your would be murderers.” Bill said with a dark tone. “Now if you excuse me, I have a certain mafia boss to deal with.”

“Wait just a damn minute! You can’t just expect me to believe that this boy is going to protect me? And if I die, who do you think my uncle is going to blame for my death?” Strega fired back at Bill.

“You.” Bill answered, “I don’t think you heard me, I was hired to kill Don Russo, not to babysit you.” Bill said coldly and Strega took a step back. He’s heard the stories about the Snake Charmer and the assassins who worked for him. This man was one the most deadliest man in the world and he could kill him at any moment and his most ‘caring’ uncle wouldn’t do anything about it. “Your cousin Ronanldo, he’s also next in line to be don right?”

Strega remained silent as Bill continued to taunt him.

“So I don’t think Don Galassia would mind that I didn’t try to save his troublemaking nephew.” With that said, he was gone. Leaving an impressed Angelo and a worried Strega. 

* * *

With Bill gone, it was just Angelo and Strega alone in the safe room. Angelo stood next to the door and stared at Strega, who was sitting on the bed and playing around with his phone. Strega would occasionally stare back at Angelo and then his phone. Pretty soon he became frustrated with the silence and decided to make conversation with the young boy.

“So, do you have a name?” Strega asked curiously.

“Inland Taipan.” Angelo responded. 

“I meant your actual name, not your codemane.” He told Angelo. 

“I have a name, but it’s classified.” Strega frowned at the answer.

“Whatever then.” He said with a sigh. As Strega continued to play around with his phone, a thought came to Angelo. Back in the plane, the name Galassia had plagued his mind throughout their flight to Chicago.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Angelo asked Strega, which got his attention back.

“Shoot.” 

“Do you know about a town called Lawless by any chance?” Strega scoffs once he hears the name of the town.

“That backwater town, yeah I heard of it. Why?” Angelo tried to think of an excuse so his identity wouldn’t be discovered.

“I heard from a friend who lives there. He said something went down there and people were killed.” Angelo says. Strega only looks at him, trying to decipher the puzzle that was Angelo Lagusa. Then he decided to answer him.

“Lawless used to be under the control of a mafia family, the Morenos, but they and their ledger were killed by one of their own members and now the Vanettis run Lawless.” Angelo couldn’t believe it, this was the information he wanted. He had to keep Strega talking.

“This ledger, did he have a name?” 

“Something like Lagusi...no, Lagusa, Testa Lagusa was his name.” Strega answered, “Apparently he knew about the dealings between the Galassias and the Vanettis. From what I’ve heard, it was Vincent Vanetti, his son, the son’s friend and Ganzo Alary that did him in.”

Strega had no idea of the sick and disturbed euphoria that Angelo was experiencing at that moment. Angelo had turned around so that Strega wouldn’t see his twisted grin. It was already difficult for Angelo to constrain his laughter.

_Finally, I know their names. I got them, dad, mom, Luce, I promise. The Vanetti Family will pay for what they've done._

“You okay?” Strega asked the other boy. Angelo finally composed himself and turned to face Strega.

“Never better.” He said. Strega wasn’t convinced, but before he could answer, gunshots were heard. “Hide!”

“Hide where?! There’s nowhere to hide!” Strega yelled back. Angelo pointed under the bed and Strega went to hide. “This isn’t going to work!”

Angelo ignored him and went to the other side of the door. He planned to ambush the would-be assassin. Then suddenly the door burst open and two goons went inside. Angelo was hiding behind the door, since there were two he couldn’t just shoot one in the head because the second would know he was here. The two looked around and one was smart enough to know that the only place to hide was under the bed.

“Found him.” The first one said and started to drag Strega out by his legs.

“Let me go you bastard!” Strega protested and tried to reach for his gun. The goon saw this and managed to wrestle the gun out of Strega’s hand. The struggle would continue and it gave Angelo the opportunity to kill the second goon. He shot the man in the back of the head and both Strega and the first goon stopped. They turned to see the man’s forehead have a bullethole in it and parts of the brain mixed in with the blood as it slid down. The body fell face forward and a puddle of blood was already forming around the head. “Kid…”

Angelo stood holding the gun and aiming it at the other goon. The first goon looked shocked to see his partner dead on the floor, but finally focused back to the reality of his situation. He put his gun on the side of Strega’s head.

“If you don’t put that gun down, he’s dead!” Yelled out the goon.

“If I do that, what’s stopping you from shooting him anyway?” Angelo challenged, “How about we put both our guns down and slide them across the room?” The goon began to ponder the suggestion and finally nodded. Both of them put their guns down and slided them across the room. Strega then started to walk towards Angelo, but he got closer a click was heard. When he heard that click, Strega instantly remembered that the bastard had his gun. As he stood there frozen, Angelo pushed him out of the way and blocked the bullet with his knife. The man continued to shoot at Angelo, but he just kept blocking them and ran towards the man. Before the man knew it, he already ran out of bullets and Angelo plunged his knife deep into the other’s chest. It was so deep that he could feel the hilt of it touch his skin. It was made worse when Angelo started to twist the knife slowly and the blood began to gush out.

“A gunshot to the head would have been less painful, don’t ya think?” Angelo asked him with a twisted smile on his face. The man began to cough up blood and when Angelo realized that the man was done for, he pulled his knife out. The man fell into the bed and his blood began to stain the white sheets. He turned to look at Strega and asked, “You okay?”

Strega looked to be in a trance, but broke it to answer Angelo.

“Never better.” He said and then smiled at the other boy, “Do you have another name I can call you?” Angelo thought about it, but then decided to give him an alias.

“I go by Avilio Bruno.”

“Avilio,” Strega said the name with adoration, “I want you to personally work for me and the Galassias.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I already work for someone, remember?” Besides, he has his own agenda to consider and working for a family that had some connection to his own family’s downfall wasn’t looking so good to him. “Anyways, can you tell me more about the Vanetti Family?”

The tone of voice Angelo used was contempt and Strega picked it up right away.

“Why? You got beef with them or something?” Strega asked.

“My friend personally knew the ledger’s family and was devastated at what happened to them.” Angelo lied, “I’d like to give them justice, but if you don’t want to tell me anymore, I can completely understand.”

“No it’s cool, honestly, we’re not so fond of them either.”

“Even though they killed their don, you guys still don’t trust them?”

“If they could do that to them, they can do it to us. And with them out of the way, the Galassias don’t have to worry about losing power.” Strega told Angelo, who started to contemplate what Strega was saying. Angelo grins again, as if he had already started forming a plan.

Angelo lifts his blood covered hand towards Strega.

“What do you say about a partnership?” Angelo asked, and Strega grinned. He grabbed Angelo’s hand and shook hands.

* * *

Seven Years Later

“So this is your plan, you sly devil.” Strega says to Angelo when they are alone in the hallway of the Vanetti’s mansion.

“Keep your voice down, someone might hear you.” Angelo chided him. Strega just smirked and got closer to Angelo, “Strega what are you-”

He got cut off when Strega stole a kiss. When they broke apart, Angelo glared at Strega. Strega softly chuckled and began to whisper in Angelo’s ear.

“I couldn’t help it, haven’t seen you in a while and when I saw you in Chicago I just wanted to take you in front of everyone.” He started kissing the other’s neck, but then Angelo gently pushed him away.

“Mi amor, wait. Not now, not here.” Angelo looked at Strega with half lidded eyes and smiled seductively at him, “Once I’m finished with the Vanetti’s, I’m all yours.”

Strega frowns and kisses Angelo’s neck one last time.

“I’ve been hearing rumors about you and Nero Vanetti. Is it true?”

“I will admit, I've been toying with him for some time, but my love I’m all yours.” Angelo answers, “I love you.”

Before the conversation could go any further, Nero opens the door and sees Strega close to Angelo. Nero marches over there and grabs Strega by the shoulder.

“What do you think you’re doing with my right hand man?” Nero asks with a deep angry tone. Strega casually laughs and answers.

“Just telling dear Avilio here that he should visit Chicago more often, I’d love to show him around the next time.” He tells an angered Nero. Nero’s blue eyes were burning with hostility towards the Galassia facing him. But before things could escalate further, Strega saw his uncle signaling him to leave. “That’s my cue, I’ll be seeing you boys another time.” His eyes fully trained on Angelo, who couldn’t be even more annoyed. 

When Strega was finally gone, Nero angrily turned to look at Angelo. Angelo could clearly see that Nero was really bothered by how close Strega was to Angelo. The jealousy that Nero was experiencing was making Angelo feel cruel excitement. It further proved how he had Nero wrapped around his finger.

“What was that cocky son of bitch really telling you?” Nero asked him. 

“Just how he wanted to show me Chicago some time.” He lied so easily, but Nero wasn’t buying it, “Nero that’s what he said, but if I were to be honest he wanted to do more than show me around Chicago.” Might as well mix the lie with a bit of truth to make it more believable. It worked and Nero seemed to simmer down a bit. He suddenly grabbed the back of Angelo’s head and tilted his head up.

“Avilio, remember what happened with Corteo. What you did proved your loyalty, so don’t start making me question it again.” Angelo could not stop himself from glaring at the other man, “You belong at my side, you’re my right hand man and it will always be that way.” Nero brings his face closer to Angelo’s and whispers, “You’re mine and nobody can take that away from me.”

_Is that the real reason you made me kill Corteo?_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That situation is basically Angelo is Bill, Strega is Elle Driver and Nero is Beatrix Kiddo. By that I mean, Angelo knows that both have certain feelings for him and he can exploit them. This interaction between Nero and Strega has also started a rivalry between the two of them, because Nero is going to eventually find out that Angelo and Strega were a thing. That’s just going to piss him off even more.
> 
> Just imagine Nero and Strega fighting over Angelo and he’s just sitting in the back eating popcorn. 
> 
> Angelo: If they both end up killing each other that just makes my job even easier.
> 
> In this chapter I wanted to explore more about Vernita Green, because we only see once in the beginning. Also her reasoning as to why she took part in the massacre of the Bride’s wedding. I also think Vernita was the most regretful out of all of them because she too had a daughter.  
> Carmen might make some appearance throughout the story, but not much because she still is a minor character. Angelo doesn’t really notice her feelings for him and if he did it wouldn’t really faze him. Angelo only has a one track mind, but once he’s finished with his revenge then maybe I don’t know. Because now he’s considering putting the Black Mamba on his hit list. Then you got Nero trying to track him down and since Carmen is considered a friend, he doesn’t want to involve her in any of his affairs. He already lost his family, Corteo, Bill and the Deadly Vipers.
> 
> Nikki will be part of the story, once I finish the arc of Angelo’s training and meeting the other members of Bill’s squad. Since Angelo would have already become an established assassin on his own right, I’d think he’d be more than qualified to take on an apprentice. However, it will be challenging for him because he’s not the most social person in the world and he’s going to be teaching a little girl on how to be a trained killer. 
> 
> Also I thought it would be good for Angelo to keep experiencing some good things in his childhood. Because in the anime it’s implied that all he did was live alone in an apartment and it was until he started his revenge quest it gave him a reason to live. I think Bill saw that and decided to not only give Angelo a new purpose once he achieves his revenge, but also give him a bit of light in the darkness that surrounds him.
> 
> Throughout the story, I’m planning to show the human side Bill, especially with his interactions with BB and Angelo. But also show off his unstable and murderous side.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter I plan to make it much longer. I want Angelo to have more interactions with Bill and the other members of the Deadly Vipers. I will include other OC characters and Yuki, Gogo's twin sister who was going to have a movie based on her but then got cancelled. Which is too bad, cause I would have loved to know more about Gogo. Angelo might receive his codename in either the second or third chapter. Since I already established that Bill has some connections with the Galasias Family, I want Angelo to already be familiar with Strega. When Angelo kills their Don, Strega manages to pardon him since he is the new Don and helps him escape Lawless. Nero never has his confrontation with Angelo, so he tries to track him down and begins to learn more about him as he travels.
> 
> I also felt really bad for Angelo at the end of series. If he did survive (IDK he might be dead or alive) he basically has no one. So I thought once, he finishes his revenge he does have something to come back too.


End file.
